fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jakko Wohlhart
Jakko Wohlhart is a mage who specializes in gun magic, earning him the nickname "Gun Metal Jakko". Not originally from Tsuka, Jakko traveled much like Royce Blixtrande, eventually befriending the mage. He has since moved there and became the bass player for Wings of Archadia. He comes from a military background, volunteering when he was younger and then honorably discharged after being injured in combat. Appearance Jakko is a lean built man of average height with bleached-blonde hair swept back, thin black eyebrows and cold grey eyes. His attire relates to his rock and roll lifestyle which includes: a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under a black bomber jacket with a brown collar, tight black pants and brown shoes. During concerts, he discards his jacket and wears a black tank top with a flaming skull design on it. He also has numerous piercings on his ears, metallic jewelry and a skull-and-bones tattoo on his left arm. It is implied that he got his tattoo while drunk, therefore assuming its was Jakko who dared Royce into getting his own version. Jakko has a noticeable scar near his left temple that he recieved during his military days, which Jakko states "hurts like hell" whenever its about to rain. He also has half a dozen smaller scars across his back caused by shrapnel. When performing, Jakko plays a six string Washburn XB600 bass guitar. Personality Jakko is of the mindset that fun should come before work. This sort of mentality started forming after he left the military, feeling that he spent enough time working and taking orders. While Wings of Archadia is still a sort of job, he finds it more enjoyable and considers it work he loves. He's viewed as the band's big brother: teasing but protective, stern but fair, and generally more carefree. As one of the founding members of the band, he takes his position seriously and strives to make Wings of Archadia a success. He shares in the marketing responsibilities with Royce, as well as partial ownership of Stocks Pub. During his time in the military, he was known as a bit of a practical joker. This caused him to be reprimanded on more than one occassion, but never leading to any drastic disclipinary action. In battle, Jakko rarely shows signs of distress or worry. Instead, he can be seen laughing and grinning as if he's genuinely enjoying himself. This makes him slightly intimidating since an opponent can't effectively read Jakko's movements. He purposely does so to manipulate his opponents into making a mistake, letting them become increasingly frustrated. He has also shown remarkable skill in marksmanship and accuracy while remaining calm in the heat of battle. He's very passionate about his music and is seen practicing most of his free time when not bartending at Stocks Pub. Even before joining the military, it was his life-long dream to become a rockstar and to one day play at the Star Atlas. Since creating Wings of Archadia, there is no other place he would rather be. History Coming Soon. Equipment Domedag (Finnish for Doomsday) Jakko's main weapon is a modified long revolver with two barrels that are positioned on top of each other that pack enough power to rival a shotgun. Each barrel has its own cylinder with chambers for bullets, granting a total of 12 shots before needing to be reloaded. The longer barrels offer extra power and distance behind each shot and have enough force to knock back a man several feet or blasting through a thick wooden door with a single shot. The metal is a cold grey that matches his eyes and the handle is ivory white with the guild's emblem engraved into it. Magic & Abilities Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) Jakko specializes in this Holder Type Magic where he can channel his magical power through his revolver, Domedag, for various magical effects. When he first began learning Gun Magic, he commented that it felt comfortable and wielding a gun was natural for him. Most of his spells are for offensive purposes, capable of firing a cluster of small shots to releasing a powerful blast. He is gradually learning new ways to use this type of magic. *'Shooting Star Bullet: '''A simple offensive spell where Jakko fires a small, but very fast, shot of white magical energy towards a target. *'Double Comet Shot:' Jakko fires a shot from each barrel, sending two blasts towards his target. These blasts don't fly completely straight, instead arching in the air to maneuver around obstacles to strike down his opponent, resulting in a medium sized explosion. *'Machine Gun Meteor: Jakko continuously slaps the hammer of his revolver, firing off shots of white magical energy in rapid succession towards his opponent. He uses this spell to overwhelm his opponent's defenses and blanket an entire area. The damage is cumulative, resulting in a massive explosion. *'Asteroid Shot: '''Gathering a large amount of energy in front of his revolver, Jakko fires a destructive blast of energy that causes a massive explosion upon contact. When the energy collects in front of his weapon, the intense heat it creates begins to cause the air around it to ripple. This spell takes a few seconds to prepare and Jakko makes sure to give himself plenty of space to fire it without being caught in the blast radius. *'Nova Beam: Jakko fires a super condensed beam of solar energy capable of piercing through enemy defenses. Once fired, the beam can easily punch through anything in its path, leaving behind a perfect hole. *'End Bringer Constellation:' Regarded as Jakko's most powerful spell. It is unknown what it does exactly but Jakko jokingly said it "brings the end". Requip (換装 Kansō lit. Express Equipmentary) also known as Ex-quip, is a Holder Type Magic related to the summoning of equipment. Jakko mainly uses this magical ability to summon Domedag as people tend to feel uneasy standing next to a person carrying a loaded weapon. If he knows anything behind summoning his revolver is yet to be seen. Trivia *His appearance is modeled from Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4. *His theme song is Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter.